wormfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gesshoku
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Wards page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:27, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Contessa vs Fortuna I am changing it back to Contessa, as that is the name that everyone knows her by, her birth name is completely irrelevant, she never goes by it, and so it isn't an alias, as it would be in a normal supers setting. Nor is she simply a "villain" as her actions do a great deal of good in the grey and grey morality of worm's setting. Primordial Serpent (talk) 04:34, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Ease of Navigation Hey, just thought I’d let you know that I’ll be going back through your edits, mostly for ease of navigation stuff. Hack Job (talk) 06:52, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Hack Job Scion page Just wondering how we can remove the empty video and image boxes from the Scion page. I tried editting the page but couldn't seem to find them. Thanks! Preceptcaine (talk) 06:18, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Armsmaster/Defiant/Colin Hola. I'm attempting to set up the Colin Wallis page as an 'ideal example' of a character page. The one thing I'm curious about is if we can make the various chapters under the History section into collapsable sections - they're going to be pretty long, otherwise. Is that some sort of code magic you can whip up? Preceptcaine (talk) 10:31, September 25, 2014 (UTC) re: colin page yeah, that's the sort of thing I was meaning. thanks! the only issue i can see with it is that the sections don't appear to be collapsible at the moment. they appear to be permanently extended without any way to collapse them. but that is definitely the sort of thing that will help make the page look a bit neater, i think. Preceptcaine (talk) 23:01, September 25, 2014 (UTC) edits funnily enough, i told myself to set them out how you had when i did the most recent batch and then didn't. noted thuogh! Preceptcaine (talk) 01:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) names one another thing i want to do is to gather an exhaustive list of cape names. while i imagine that the wiki has most of the more prominent ones, i'm going to go back and compile the names of all the capes mentioned during the leviathan arc and other places which might have had a one off mention. the way i see it, we could design some sort of table on the characters page that might be an alphabetical list including cape name, civilian name (if known), power class and whether they are a hero, villain or rogue. Preceptcaine (talk) 02:04, September 26, 2014 (UTC) re: character infoboxes i like it! all it needs is a few small alterations with color and style to be perfect. i've been working on the concept i outlined - the table of hero names and info, something of a all-in-one quick ref. sheet for the status of characters as of the final epilogue chapter. Preceptcaine (talk) 03:36, September 26, 2014 (UTC) infoboxes black and grey is good, yeah, and it reminds me a bit of wildbow's scheme. it's more just that it clashes with the blue/white layout the site currently has. the text needs to be more visible, in my opinion, and i'd make the five headings share similar angles to the rest of it. the curves throw it off a bit. maybe white text? Preceptcaine (talk) 06:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) reference page i have not added them! didn't even know that was a thing. :) i'll get around to it and probably make a note that they're from PRT QuestPreceptcaine (talk) 07:05, September 27, 2014 (UTC) infoboxes the new wave infoboxes are probably the best yet. i kind of think defiant and dragon should get green and gold but i imagine they'd come under the guild colors, whatever they are. Preceptcaine (talk) 06:48, September 29, 2014 (UTC) dauntless yeah, i know. i was just in a rush and i was going to come back to it. :) Preceptcaine (talk) 21:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Double redirects Hi, I'm from C (Community Central) to help you out with the broken redirects. I'll see if I can do anything, but first, can you get me a list of pages with broken redirects? I've found about twenty-seven double-redirects in total. Would you like me to fix them all or are there specific ones you'd like fixed? I've fixed all twenty-seven double redirects. Would you also like the broken redirects fixed? To fix the broken redirects, I'll need to know where you'll like to redirect these two pages: Menja, Fenja. Re: Creating pages Yes, I do know what's going on: you're being redirected to a section in the page you're viewing. I've emptied the pages, you should now be able to add your content there. lung hey hey, i'll try and get some more stuff up onto lung's page but it doesn't look like i'll have time to finish it in that timeframe. however, i can definitely get his page done over the weekend. Preceptcaine (talk) 09:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:15, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Gesshoku, Question for this wiki: the titles for certain pages are listed as the cape name rather character's civilian name, but on others it's the civilian name rather than the cape name. There seems to be a lack of constincey between the forum pages. For many characters, the community talks about them as their cape name and doesn't use their civilian name often. I feel like there needs to have a consistent way we adress characters. For example: Jack Slash, Jacob is not how we refer to him in the community. It's simply Jack Slash. I have never once commented about Jack Slash on: Spacebattles, Sufficient Velocity, or fanfiction.com, as Jacob. I do not think I have seen it either that way. A system clearly needs to be designed towards this issue. The good news as far as I have seen as that they stick to the page. I don't see people calling Contessa, Fortuna midway through the article. There is some consistency on that. I don't like erratic pages, stick to a pattern. Personally, I think it makes sense to use the cape name if they have one and for the civilians use the civilian names (BECAUSE THEY AREN'T CAPES). When you have the snapshots on the bottom listed "Grace", "Wanton", and then "Kirk", It looks weird. I would rather have it as: "Grace" "Wanton", and then "Annex" I do realise that you aren't the reason behind this, often it's faulty users who make mistakes, but there is a lot of room for error in this system and you clearly have the highest authority and dedication in this wiki. I think we need some explanation as a community. Wittywong (talk) 04:48, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hunch Worm Character, Help Needed (Before I start this I'd like to say this isn't an OC...) Hey I was double checking http://parahumans.wordpress.com/cast-spoiler-free/ for a spacebattles debate on worm, and I ended up finding a Boston Ward in Worm, that I remember being mention as younger than vista and a thinker. Anyway the Cast-Spoiler-Free said that he was a Boston Ward. The page needs some help to lookover as I'm a noobie to designing pages for setup. If you could look over it and the setup that would be great. Btw this is what Wildbow wrote: "Hunch – A humpbacked cape and friend of Weld, member of Boston’s Wards team. A precognitive with somewhat iffy accuracy, possessed of other powers not yet detailed in full." - (Wilbow, http://parahumans.wordpress.com/cast-spoiler-free/) Here is the page I created: http://parahumans.wikia.com/wiki/Hunch Wittywong (talk) 19:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm currently working on an wikia for another superhero web serial, The Blazing Stars Trilogy, aka Brennus. It's run by the writer Tieshaunn. Anyway after some recent popularity, (I've been with the web serial fairly early), it's officially starting our own Wiki. I'm the head admin but I'm rather new to it. Do you have any tips or ideas towards how to make it efficient. It's farily similiar to Worm with a Gadgeteer (Tinker) as it's main character, Basil Blake, and has a lot of other main characters such as Theresa, Aap Oorda, The Canary, Queen Madeline, The Dark, and Lady Light. Feel free to check it out here as Tieshaunn is in his 11th Interlude type, (The chapters are fairly longer and the interludes hold a bit more chapters): https://tieshaunn.wordpress.com/table-of-contents-2/the-blazing-stars/table-of-contents/ Anyway I'm new to editing, and the maintence of the Wiki, I would very much appreciate it if you gave me some formating instructions and could explain a couple things: What are templates: How do I add Character Tables: How do I Change the format of the page: Can I synch a preset format: How do I add any other admins: Those are my basic concerns and if you have any tips or comments to basically explain feel free. If you could reccomend the ways that you learned how to maintain a page please send me a link. Thank you, Wittywong, Aka, Greenhelm What can I do? Hey! Thanks for the nice message on my Talk page. I finished Worm recently and I'd really like to help out. Are there any on going projects right now? ShamelessSaunter (talk) 20:48, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Could you please make some kind of rule to credit fan art? There's so many un-sourced art on here, and it's kind of doing a disservice to the artists. --Ineni (talk) 02:52, February 5, 2016 (UTC) uh, hello, I'm toaneo07, I upload the image of a known deviantart he made a respectable drawing Ash beast, so I went up but I'm not very good at managing these kinds of pages, so I ask you please if you see the picture and if well as profile image upload for Ash beastIt would be great of you Toaneo07 (talk) 03:23, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey, so some anonymous douchebag decided to change the details on Circus's page to erase their gender identity. They deleted part of a direct quote from Wildbow and changed the pronouns throughout. Any way you can block them from editing again? Thanks. Gorgewillson (talk) 02:20, March 27, 2016 (UTC) It happened again and will most likely continue to happen. Gorgewillson (talk) 20:17, March 27, 2016 (UTC)